De estudios, chicos y problemas
by iron.thorn
Summary: Rachel es la tipíca chica nueva en la preparatoria. A esta chica le pasaran infinidad de cosas cuando conozca a los Grayson y a los conocidos de dicha familia. En esta historia todos los chicos son normales, no poderes, ni nada de eso, se podria decir TH.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel POV.

Y aquí estaba. La típica chica nueva, el nuevo juguete de la clase.

Esto era estúpido.

Todos me miraban, no entiendo por que…es decir por lo menos sea discretos o es acaso que tengo en la frente: "mírenme,". Por supuesto que no.

Llegue a la 1° clase, por lo menos esa si me gustaba. Entre al salón, en la puerta claramente la palabra: Literatura.

Me senté en una mesa vacía, como casi todas. A los 5 minutos, el salón comenzaba a llenarse. Una chica pelirroja se sentó atrás de mí. Supongo que por instinto la voltee a ver y me tope con una sonrisa. Le regrese el gesto.

Hola- saludo la joven

Hola- le devolví

¿Cómo te llamas, amiga?- supongo que trataba de ser amable.

Rachel…, Rachel Roth. Y ¿Cuáles tu nombre?-

Kory Anders- respondió con la misma sonrisa, la cual aún no había borrado, a diferencia de mi- ¿Eres nueva cierto?- que observadora, ironicé en mi mente

Si- respondí secamente, no quería involucrarme en uno de esos interrogatorios.

Ya veo. Y… ¿de donde vienes?- lastima, pensé para mi misma: ya estas en uno de ellos.

De….- en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que la clase empezaba. "salvada por la campana", pensé.

Buenos días jóvenes- saludo el profesor…según tenia entendido: Rose, si el profesor Rose.

En ese momento entraron unos jóvenes. Chicos. Las chicas comenzaron a pintarse los labios, a verse en sus espejos y otras mas atrevidas les mandaban besos volados a los chicos. Estos solo se limitaban a sonreír.

Egocéntricos, fue mi primer pensamiento. Pero…a decir verdad, los chicos no estaban tan mal. Eran tres. El más alto y músculo era de tez morena y cabello realmente corto, algo así como solo una fina capa, era alto alrededor de unos 190 cm., y ojos cafés. Había otro, el más bajo alrededor de unos 170 cm., o un poco menos, era rubio y tenía unos lindos ojos verdes. Y por último, y a mi punto de vista el más guapo, un chico moreno, mas no tanto como el primero, algo así como bronceado; con lindos ojos color miel y el cabello desordenado a color azabache. Supuse que media alrededor de 180 cm., era musculoso, pero no tanto como el primero, se podría decir que tenia le cuerpo trabajado, si eso.

Estos sonreían de manera "deslumbrante" a las chicas. Playboys, pensé.

Por favor jóvenes Grayson, Stone y Logan, pasen a sus respectivos lugares- demandó el maestro.

Los chicos hicieron lo que se les dijo. El chico de cabellos azabaches se sentó a mi lado.

Hola- dijo sonriéndome.

Hola- respondí secamente. Odiaba a los tipos como esté.

¿Como te llamas, linda?- pregunto con esa estupida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Imbecil.

Te interesa "querido"- no pude evitar que el sarcasmo se desbordara de mi voz.

Me miro sorprendido. Supuse que era la primera vez que le hablaban así.

…

* * *

Bien, hola gente.

Supongo que el capitulo es algo corto y lo lamento. Pero es de entenderse que a las 00:15 a.m. no se puede hacer mucho ¿no?.

Bien, pues este es mi nuevo proyecto. Es una historia de una Preparatoria y todo lo típico: un chico endemoniadamente guapo, una chica tímida, una extrovertida, una "rara" y todo eso.

Este fic, esta hecho por los pensamientos de cada personaje, este es el de Raven (o Rachel, en el fic).

Supongo que saben quienes son cada quien, sino me lo dicen y en el próximo capitulo lo aclaro.

En un futuro (de manera probable en el siguiente capitulo) salga Terra o Tara, ya que así se llamara.

Bien, sólo espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios. Claro si quieren que lo siga.

¡Hasta la próxima! (si es que la hay)


	2. amigas e idiotas

Dick POV.

¡Apúrate Tara!- con esta hermana, es difícil llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Tan sólo 5 minutos más, ¡lo juro! Espérame Dick.-

Ya es suficiente Tara- Salí al garage y tome mi, amado, auto: un Mitsubishi Eclipse. Creo que estoy enamorado de él.

Llegue en 10 minutos a la Preparatoria. Tara no me perdonaría, pero poco me importaba.

1° clase: Literatura. Y para mi desgracia estábamos leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas", ya me había leído ese libro. Me aburría.

En el camino al salón de clases me tope con mis amigos, Garfield y Víctor. Así que nos fuimos juntos al aula.

La entrada fue la misma: Las chicas nos mandaban besos, se pintaban mas de lo que ya estaban, y se veían haciendo caras ridículas al espejo. Si supieran que solo jugábamos con ellas, bueno algunas ya lo sabían. Pase por un lado de un par de chicas y les sonreí, me miraron como a un pedazo de carne. Eso me estremeció. Poco importaba, jugaría un rato con ellas algún otro día.

Vi algo que me gusto: Un juguete nuevo. Me divertiría.

Por favor Jóvenes Grayson, Stone y Logan, pasen a sus respectivos lugares- ¿Qué?, acaso no veía que tenia que sentarme a lado de la chica nueva. Es decir: Quería queme sentara con mi ex….mi ex…supongo chica, No me atrevía a decir novia. Sin obedecer al maestro, me senté a lado de la chica nueva. Note que, prácticamente, no traía puesto maquillaje, sin embargo, a mi punto de vista, no lo necesitaba.

¡Y Dios!, que linda es... No esperen yo no dije eso o ¿si?, es decir no se supone que yo lo halla dicho o pensado, es decir se supone que soy yo quien tiene ese efecto. Necesito terapia.

Pero es decir, la chica no estaba de mal ver. Era pálida, Tenia el cabello algo así como negro azulado, lo cual resaltaba más su palidez, y unos ojos demasiado profundos a color algo así como azul-violeasco o no se como describirlos parecía que tuvieran 2 tonos. No sabía su estatura, ni siquiera un aproximado, ya que estaba sentada.

¿Cómo te llamas, linda?- Pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa. Si, la sonrisa nunca fallaba.

Te interesa "querido"- note el fuerte sarcasmo en su voz. Casi dolía.

Jóvenes, abran su libro en la página en que nos quedamos- mando el maestro en el instante en que yo iba a responderle a la chica.

Saque mi libro y lo abrí. Bufe.

Vi como la chica a mi lado levantaba la mano tímidamente y se sonrojaba al verse mirada por toda la clase. Se veía hermosa con un poco de color en las mejillas. El maestro visualizó la mano al aire.

Diga señorita….- tampoco sabia el nombre, espere a que ella lo dijera.

Rachel…- contesto ella: Rachel. Era un lindo nombre.

¿Y bien, señorita Rachel?-pregunto el maestro.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo estoy entrando recientemente a este semestre y pues yo no sabia lo que estaban haciendo y pues yo…lo que pasa es que no trigo ese libro, lo tengo, pero no lo traje.-dijo Rachel con una tímida sonrisa de arrepentimiento al final.

¿Algún interesado en ayudar a su nueva compañera?- mi respuesta no se hizo esperar. Levante la mano inmediatamente.- Bien joven, Grayson, ayudara a la señorita. No más.- me advirtió el maestro. Me limite a asentir.

Así que, Rachel…-dije.

Rachel POV

¡Quien demonios se creía el individuo este! Decidí ignorarlo, después de todo ya había leído ese libro muchas veces.

Así que, Rachel…- ¿a donde quería llegar?, no creo que se pudiera entablar una conversación con esté, sin que por medio tuviera la palabra "sexo".

¿Que quieres, Grayson?- respondí ya alterada.

Dick, es mejor Dick, me gusta mas-me dijo, supongo que ese era su nombre a menos que el muy tonto me este diciendo su segundo apellido, cosa que, viniendo de uno como este, no dudaría.

Y bien Grayson, ¿en que se supone que van del libro?- dije ignorando el comentario de su nombre.

Me dio, a lo que se le podía llamar, una breve explicación de lo que estaban haciendo. Lo escuche y entendí. Después me dedique a ignorarlo y hacer apuntes de lo que me serviría para la tarea.

3…2…1… ¡Sonó la campana! Ahora me tocaría: Ed. Física.

En el pasillo me encontré Con la chica pelirroja…Kory, si, ella. Y me dijo que a ella también le tocaba dicha clase así que nos fuimos juntas. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta una chica rubia se nos acerco, tenia unos ojos color miel, que se me hacían conocidos.

¡Kory!- grito emocionada, la rubia.

¡Tara!. ¿Por qué no llegaste a la clase de literatura?- le pregunto Kory. Me sentí algo incomoda y me moví, dándoles mas espacio.

Después de unos minutos, en los que ellas platicaban, la rubia dio un gran grito y estalló en una carcajada. Ambas se acercaron a mí.

¡Eres mi ídolo!- me dijo en un efusivo abrazo la chica rubia.- Ya me imagino la cara de shock de mi hermano ja, ja, ja- comenzaba a darme algo de miedo el humor de las personas de aquí.

La Chica rubia me miro y sonrío.

Lo siento, que mal educada ni me presente y no te di tiempo de presentarte. Bien, pues…Hola, soy Tara Grayson, hermana del chico que se sentó a tu lado en literatura, al cual bajaste del cielo en menos de 2 segundos. Seremos grandes amigas, te lo aseguro.- sonrío y yo le regrese el gesto. Ya sabía por que se me hacían conocidos esos ojos.

Ah, bien, pues hola yo soy Rachel y me alegro que en vez de estarme abofetiendo por lo de tu hermano, digas que seremos amigas.- le dije sorprendida por lo antes dicho por ella.

Bien chicas, entremos- dijo Kory y ambas asentimos.

Bien jóvenes- dijo el profesor después de haber entrado- quiero parejas, pero de un chico y una chica.- algunas chicas sonrieron y otras bufaron.

De pronto sentí un calido tacto en la cintura, voltee a ver de quien eran esas manos y me tope con la sonrisa de Grayson.

Serás mi compañera- me dijo tratando de no se… ¿sonar seductor? Pues acababa de fracasar, a pesar de que el tono le salio bien, con migo no servia.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el maestro ya estaba dando indicaciones.

Hicimos la rutina, ya solo quedaba el último ejercicio.

Me recargué sobre la pared y él puso una de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra bajo mi rodilla, para después comenzará a empujarla para hacer bien el estiramiento. Todo iba bien hasta que...

Dick POV

Ya estábamos en el último ejercicio de la clase.

Tenía una de mis manos en su cadera y la otra debajo de su rodilla, ayudándola a levantar el pie, para un buen estiramiento. Mientras ella estaba recargada sobre la pared.

A pesar de todo yo seguía siendo yo y no pude evitar que mi mano, la que estaba en su cadera, descendiera hacia…bueno ustedes saben.

Dolor.

Si, eso fue lo que sentí, cuando su mano se impacto en la piel de mi mejilla.

El maestro nos vio. Esto ya me olía a castigo.

Tara POV.

Después de conocer a la chica responsable de bajarle los humos a mi hermano, la cual me callo de maravilla; entramos a la clase de Ed. Física.

Nos toco ponernos en pareja de un chico y una chica. No era de tener muchos amigos, así que iba a buscar a mi hermanos, pero vi que ya estaba molestando a Rachel, iba a ir a defenderla, pero de pronto me tomaron del brazo.

¡Ey!- dije cuando me tomaron el brazo.

Tara, por favor, quítame a todas esas de encima.- vi como alrededor de 6 chicas venían persiguiendo a Garfield, uno de los incondicionales amigos de mi hermano. Y también el chico que me gusta.

Bien- dije y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Le tome la mano y me senté en el suelo para comenzar con el estiramiento.

Me ponía nerviosa su cercanía.

…

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Bien, hola chicas (os).

Bien antes, que nada, espero que no les aya molestado el pequeño cambio de Raven, pero es decir si se supone que es human… ¿no se vería raro el color de cabello y de ojos?, y espero también les halla agradado eso de los ojos de Terra y el parentesco con Robin. SI LES MOLESTO ME LO DICEN Y EDITO EL CAP. Y como ven a nuestro Robin con las hormonas algo revolucionadas jeje.

Oigan de verdad muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. No me esperaba 4 (ya se que no son muchos, pero esperaba como máximo 2, es decir la sección TT anda algo muerta ¿no?)

Ale: Gracias por el review y acá este el nuevo cap. Y por cierto jeje a mi también me gusta la actitud de Raven hacia Robin, pero así se trata a los tipos como ese.

Lucia (y yo Shadow): Hey hola, pues créanme me divertí mucho leyendo su review. Shadow me encanto eso de Sr. "Súper Macho" y te apoyo con eso de que hacen sufrir a Raven. Y si, si habrá TerraXBB. Nos vemos Lucia-Kun y Shadow-Kun. Por cierto una pregunta: ¿son una? O ¿son dos?...o les pasa como ami: Sufro de problemas de multipersonalidad y como si fuera poco bipolaridad.

ravengrayson1luzalyce: Gracias por el review por lo del MSN, no te preocupes me agrada tener a mas personas como tu, ya que son pocas las que tengo así.

RaHeBlHi: muchas gracias por el review y la felicitación, no le la esperaba ^^. Y aquí el nuevo cap.


	3. Castigos, llamadas y problemas pt 1

Rachel POV.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?-pregunte enervada. Claro, después de haberle dado una buena bofetada al tipo ese.

¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí, jóvenes?- lo que faltaba: Llego el maestro.

Bueno…lo que pasa es que: Estábamos haciendo muy, muy bien los ejercicios y después…me distraje, si eso, y una de mis manos bajo un poquitín y…toque algo que no debí de haber tocado. Pero no lo hice a propósito. Lo juro- ¡Oh por dios!, que mentiroso era.

Bien, fuese o no a propósito: Ambos están castigados. Por andar armando ese tipo de numeritos en mi clase. Mañana aquí después de clases.-

….

El día, por lo menos en las horas de escuela, pasó sin más problemas.

Al salir, Kory me dijo que si vivía en los departamentos del colegio a los que respondí que si. Y como ella también vive en los departamentos pues nos fuimos juntas, en mi coche.

¿No es fantástico, esto de vivir en la preparatoria y poder salir a donde queramos cuando queramos?- Pregunto con un cierto brillo de excitación en sus ojos.

Claro-

¿Y en que numero vives?-

En el C228. ¿Y tu?-

En el C230. Seremos vecinas de edificio y de piso. Tengo curiosidad de saber con quien compartiré el depa.-

Me encantaría estar sola- murmure para mi.

Al fin llegamos al edificio. Aparque lo mas cerca que pude. Tome las maletas de la cajuela y las subí.

C228. Hay estaba.

Escuche un par de voces dentro. Así que toque la puerta. No tardaron en abrirla.

¿¡TU!?- El grito salio a unisonido.

---

Dick POV

Al salir, me fui con Tara a buscar los edificios. Rápidamente encontramos los nuestros. Tara llevaba cientos de maletas y a pesar de eso desempaco rápido, pues en menos de 20 minutos ya me estaba ayudando a mí.

Tara...una pregunta: ¿Por qué separas mi ropa?-

¿uhm?...ah. es que la mayoría esta pasada de moda. Necesitas renovar el guardarropa hermano.-

Pe-pero es mi ropa. A MI me gusta.-

Lo siento, pero no pienso dejarte salir con eso.-

Eso se llama: mi ropa. MIA.-

Uhm…no me interesa, para mañana ya no Será tuya.-

No me quedo de otra mas que para de discutir. Cuando tara se pone en ese plan, no hay quien le gane. Eso lo aprendí con el tiempo. Lo que no logro asimilar es: ¿Por qué, no hace lo que le digo? ¿yo soy el mayor, no?

Cuando acabamos de empacar prendimos el televisor. Estábamos tranquilamente viendo She's a boy, película que ama Tara. Y de pronto sonó el timbre.

¿Quién será?-

Uhm…no lo se…de manera probable, con quien compartirás cuarto ¿no crees?-

Graciosa- reí sin gracia.

Abrimos la puerta y…

¿TU?- dijimos a unisonido.

Rachel POV.

¿TU?- mi voz y la de él sonó por todo el pasillo.

Oh, hola Rachel. ¿Serás la compañera de Dick?- Oh no digan que no es cierto. ¿Por que no es ella la que vive ahí?

Si,…supongo- trate de sonar convencida y mostrar una sonrisa. Más alejado de eso no pudo haber estado: de convencimiento no tuvo nada, mi patética forma de hablar y en lugar de sonrisa, no di más que una mueca. Estúpida, me recrimine. Vi la arrogante sonrisa de Dick. Empuñe las manos.

Tranquila- me susurro Kory. Ya me había olvidado de ella.

Bueno compañera, adelante- se escucho su suave voz. Suspire derrotada.

Pronto, y con ayuda de las chicas, acabe de desempacar. Estábamos tranquilamente viendo Tv. en la recamara, sin Dick, que sabría Dios donde se había metido. Daba igual, estábamos mejor sin él. De pronto entro y se metió al baño de la habitación. Nadie pregunto nada.

Bien chicas me voy- anunció Kory.

Yo te sigo- Dijo Tara y sonrió.

Bien, pues supongo que nos veremos mañana.-

SIP-

¿oye, Kory que habitación te dieron?-

La C230- dijo leyendo un papel, que saco de su bolso.

¡Que bien, compartimentos habitación!- que suerte tenían ellas.

Bien, entonces vamos.-

Ambas salieron de la habitación. Yo apague la Tv. y saque un libro, la elección del día de hoy era: El código Da Vinci. Amo ese libro. Leía tranquilamente. Cuando…

_Girls, Girls, Girls  
Long legs and burgundy lips  
Girls,__ Girls, Girls  
Dancin' down on Sunset Strip  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Red lips, fingertips_

Tome si móvil y conteste sin mirar quien era. En fin, yo solo le pondría esa canción a una persona.

Garth, por que no me había llamado-

Tranquila sister. No había tenido tiempo-

Eres un mal hermano-

Si, y así me quieres-

Cállate-

Oye ¿Cómo te va por allá?

Dentro de lo que cabe, bien-

Uhm…quizá te valla a visitar y te lleve una sorpresita-

No, espera. Dime que es cierto-

Lo es.-

¿Jason?, ¿regreso? ¿Esta bien?- su nombre salio suave de mis labios. No lo pude evitar

Él mismo. Sano, salvo y completito-

¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuándo vienen?-

No lo se mejor que te lo diga él.- y corto la llamada. ¿Por que hacía eso? Y entonces….

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night__._

¡Jason!- prácticamente grite cuando conteste.

Hola prin- odiaba el apodo.- ¿Cómo has estado hermosa?

Pues ahora, que escucho tu voz, mucho mejor-

Que bien prin- dijo dejando escapar una risita tonta.

Oye me dijo Garth algo…-

Mmm…¿algo como: Iremos a visitarte?

Si, algo así menciono- dije siguiéndole el juego – La controversial pregunta es: ¿Cuándo?

Mm…buena pregunta…no lo se, quizá cuando tenga tiempo. Quizá mañana ¿Qué te parece?- parecía eufórico.

Uhm…me parece perfecto.-

Bien, entonces mañana estaremos por ahí-

Que bien- dije emocionada

Oye, por ahora te tengo que dejar. Estoy en ese asunto de empacar.- Me imagine que sonreía, con ese brillo y esa sonrisa tan esencialmente suyos.

Bien entonces nos veremos mañana-

Así será. Descansa-

Te quiero-

Te amo- no me sentía capaz de contestar esa frase. Justamente esa. Corte la comunicación.

El día dio paso a la noche en, a mi parecer, muy poco tiempo transcurrido. Seguía en mi lectura y entonces llego mi compañero.

Bien, yo quiero la cama en la que estas- Me dijo o mejor dicho demando.

¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿ya viste como esta aquella cama?, si quieres dormir duerme en el sofá.

No, yo quiero esa cama-

Pues síguela queriendo-

Me vio con cara de frustración y se fue al baño. Oí el agua caer. Me acomode en la cama y saque las sabanas. A los 10 minutos salio Dick, con sólo la parte inferior del pijama. No puede evitar ver su bien marcado torso. Comencé por su abdomen marcado y seguí ascendiendo, su cintura, su fuerte y tigreño pecho, con fuertes pectorales, claro estaba. Sus hombros encajaban de manera esplendida al hueco de su cintura y el de su cuello. Seguí admirándolo, por así decirlo, hasta llegar a sus ojos, los cuales me miraban con diversión. Me arrepentí de haber hecho aquello. Si, si aquel recorrido.

¿Te agrada lo que tienes en frente?- pregunto con ese no-se-que de su suave e inconfundible voz.

Si, la televisión es hermosa-

Hum… lo he notado. Claro que con mi figura reflejada ahí, mucho mejor-

Engreído-

Mojigata-

Idiota-

Santurrona-

No soy una santurrona-

Si, si lo eres-

No creo que mi novio opine lo mismo-

Ah, que sorpresa tienes novio- aquella mueca de autosuficiencia no se iba de su cara- Pues dile que lo mejor será que te cuide. Que si yo fuera el te cuidaría. Ya que YO te puedo llevar a la cama cuando quiera y me lo proponga, Rachel- No se en que momento me había parado y le había tomado de los hombros. Lo que si se es que mi rodilla se estampo en su entrepierna. Y después vi como de retorcía de dolor.

Dick POV

Mi compañera era un salvaje. Dos. Si, dos veces me había golpeado. Y con tan solo una horas de conocernos. En parte sabía que era mi culpa, pero la otra parte era de ella. Ahora estaba de rodilla y jadeando ante el dolor. Me había dado un desgraciado rodillazo en una parte sensible de mi anatomía. Observe que se metía al baño y después salía con el pijama, ya puesto. Salí de la habitación y me acosté en el sofá.

De una cosa estaba seguro; La venganza sería dulce.

Tara POV

Me sentía feliz. A Kory y a mi nos había tocado la misma habitación. Y, como si fuera poco, Garfield, junto a Víctor, estaban en la puerta de en frente.

Eran, aproximadamente, las 9:00 P.m. y Salí a dar un paseo mientras Kory se duchaba, yo ya lo había hecho. Me senté en una de las blancas bancas del campus. Estuve así como 10 minutos. De pronto oí una, bastante conocida, voz. Me acerque lentamente y vi que era Garfield, quien se encontraba hablando, o mejor dicho susurrando, sólo.

¿Es que… como se lo digo?, y si dice que no, por que creo que no le gusto. Sólo me conoce por él, pero…tengo miedo a que me rechace.- Murmuro lo mismo como 5 veces. Mientras yo sentía el corazón hecho trizas. A el ya le gustaba alguien. Decidí ayudarlo, por lo menos el sería feliz.

Hey, Gar, ¿que haces acá?- me volteo a ver sorprendido.

Ho-hola Tara. Yo sólo estaba…-pensó por unos segundo y volvió a hablar- respirando aire fresco, si eso.- lo mire como quien no esta muy convencida y lo noto así que sonrió lo mejor que pudo.- Y tu ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ah, yo solo estaba caminado, despejándome. Es decir un departamento pintado del mismo color, y color fuera de temporada, es algo estresante.-

Si, lo se, lo se. Te entiendo.-

La brisa comenzó a correr suave y un, impertinente, escalofrío me recorrió la piel.

¿Tienes frío?- pregunto de manera tímida.

Si, un poco.- admití.

Creo que lo mejor será que entremos- dijo sonriendo.

Si, vamos.- Me siguió hasta la entrada de nuestros cuartos, respectivamente. Y me deseo buenas noches, yo hice lo mismo y le di un beso en la mejilla. Su rostro y el mío adquirirlo una tonalidad rojiza.

Entre a la recamara y Kory ya estaba dormida. Me limite a imitarla. Es noche tendría un buen sueño. Lo presentía.

…

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

Hola chicas (os)

Bien pues antes que nada: Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza. Pero la inspiración no llegaba y aparte no tenia mi laptop.

Y lo segundo, y no por eso menos importante: Gracias por lo reviews. Me encantaron y wow recibí 6. Eso me emociona.

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

Lucia (y shadow) – Que por cierto gracias por lo de Jason. Ya le tenía un novio, pero me pareció mejor idea la suya. Por cierto me encantan sus reviews, me sacan varias sonrisas-

Valeria – Que me dejo los 2 reviews. Gracias amiga.-

Ravengrayson1luzalyce – Gracias por lo reviwes me suben el animo-

Y bueno emm…Garth es Aqualad y pues es hermano de Rachel. Pero el tiene un papel importante aquí.

Las canciones o mejor dicho partes de canciones que vieron son:

Girls, girls, girls by Motley Crue. (Que amo esta banda y todo lo referente a Glam, Heavy metal, Rock y lo que conozcan parecido.)

When the day met the night- Panic at the disco (no están dentro de mis favoritos pero me encanta la letra de esa canción.)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Castigos, llamadas y problemas Pt 2

_Por desgracia, nada de esto __me pertenece, me limito a jugar un rato con los personajes._

**De estudios, chicos y problemas**

**__________________________**

**Chap. 4 Castigos, llamadas y problemas Pt.2**

por

**Rachel POV**

Y aquí estábamos. Él y yo. Castigados.

Después de las largas, y gracias a Dios, sin problemas, clases, llegamos a nuestro "destino". También llamado, más normalmente, La Cafetería. Si, ahí cumpliríamos nuestro castigo; limpiaríamos todos los desastres de las mesas. Estábamos bastantes concentrados en nuestro trabajo, no hablábamos, no nos mirábamos, no nada. Me acerque una mesa más y otra. No mire que había agua tirada, y lo peor era que no sólo era agua, era agua con jabón. Un paso mas y, talvez, otro. Y justo ahí, en ese momento, mi tobillo derecho resbalo.

-¡Ah!- mi grito resonó e hizo eco por toda la estancia, después de todo estaba _casi _vacía. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, y algún hueco y seco ruido, pero no llegaron. Nunca. En lugar de eso sentí un par de fuertes brazos rodeándome e impidiendo que mi cuerpo llegara al, mojado y frío, suelo. El joven, aún detrás mío, me incorporo.

-¿Estas bien?- en su rostro no había mueca alguna. Era casi inexpresivo.

-Si, gracias-

-Deberías tener mas cuidado.- dijo mirando mi tobillo, el cual ya estaba comenzando a inflamarse.

- Lo intentare- masculle.

-¿y, te duele?- pregunto, aún viendo mi, ahora si, inflamado, y como para hacerse notar más, rojo tobillo.

-No, casi no- trate de hacerme la fuerte; mal intento. Al mover el tobillo sentí un punzante dolor y, a consecuencia de eso, una mueca apareció en mi cara. El joven que se encontraba de frente a mí, se coloco en cuclillas y tomo, sin previo aviso, mi lastimado pie. Antes de mirarme a los ojos, examino mi pie alrededor de uno o dos minutos, y volteo a verme con una intensa mirada.

-Estarás bien, sólo no te esfuerces- aún mantenía aquella mirada.- Haré lo que queda de trabajo por aquí- dijo comenzando a darme la espalda.

-Pero Dick, ambos estamos castigados, te puedo seguir ayudando-

- No sería lo mejor- seria mejor que se hubiera negado de manera rotunda, no tratándome como a una invalida. Pero me puse a pensar y tal vez el tenia la razón.

-Gracias-

- No hay problema- su voz era calida y suave; como una caricia con una pluma de ganso.

- Te lo compensare- dije, no me gustaba sentirme _así._

-Descuida, no hay problema. Aparte, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio- dijo mientras negaba con cu cabeza.

Después de 20 minutos, en los cuales se formo un bastante extraño silencio, el muchacho termino. Volteo a verme y me estudio un para de minutos.

-Te llevare – dijo de manera firme

-Créeme, no es necesario-

-No podrás conducir, no con ese pie- dijo apuntando mi pie, el inflamado.

-Puedo hablarle a Kory o Tara, para que vengan por mí-

- No insistas, vienes con migo y punto- pude notar en sus ojos la firmeza de sus palabras.

-Bien- una sonrisilla bailo en sus labios. No sabía que le complacía.

-Vamos- dijo ayudándome a pararme del duro asiento en el que había estado. Paso una mano por mi cintura y coloco mi brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros. Camínanos de manera lenta hasta llegara su coche. Abrió la puerta de copiloto de su, según note, Mitsubishi Eclipse.

Íbamos sumidos en un sumiso silencio. Pero algo arruino _nuestra_ paz.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night__._

- Hola- conteste sin mucho animo.

- Prin, pequeña, ¿Cómo estas?- su voz era bastante melosa.

- Bien, Jas- Vi como, de manera inexplicable, el muchacho de mi lado se tensaba, haciendo más presión al volante con sus grandes manos, casi o por poco, destrozándolo.

Después de 10 minutos oí un estruendoso grito acompañado con una risotada.

- Hola, "Rachi- bichu"- Ese era Garth. _"Garth, ya sabes que no le gusta que le digan axial" _oí que decía Jas. "_no es lo único que no le gusta que le digan, cuñadito"_ oí como le respondía.- Y bien, ¿a que hora pasas por nosotros?- dijo divertido mi hermano. Me sentí…no se como, ya habían llegado. _"Garth, era una sorpresa" _decía Jason. "_Ah, ¿por eso son las flores y todo ese mugrero que traes ahí?"_, mi hermano era algo despistado. Oí como Jason bufaba.

- No lo sé, te llamo en 10 minutos- dije cortando de manera inmediata la comunicación.

-…Así que Jason ¿no?- pregunto mi, a pesar de todo, apuesto acompañante.

-… Si, Jason-

-Eh… ¿iras por el al aeropuerto?-

- No lo sé, no creo que sea benefactorio para mi pie ¿o, si, Dr. Grayson?- dije recordando como había hablado minutos antes.

- No es necesario el sarcasmo- mascullo con molestia e su voz. ¿Quién entendía a este muchacho?

- Bueno puedes dejarme aquí si te molesto, después de todo, yo no te puse un arma en la cabeza para que me trajieras.- Ahora yo era la irritada

El joven Grayson bufo con fastidio.

- ¿quieres que vayamos por tu novio?- al parecer trataba de solucionar un poco las cosas.

- No es necesario que vayas tu- yo seguía molesta

Me miro de una forma que no supe interpretar, al parecer el no se daría por vencido en esta discusión.

**Tara POV.**

El para de clases que había tenido con mi hermano fueron extrañas, muy extrañas. ¿Desde cuando cargaba esa sonrisilla boba en la cara? Ayer no había salido con ninguna de aquellas zor…Chicas con las que acostumbraba. Esto estaba demasiado extraño.

-Hey Tara- oí una voz que me llamaba. Voltee a todas partes y vi al muchacho de cabellos rubios sonriendo, aquel que noche tras noche me visita; en mis sueños.

-Gar, hola-

**Gar POV**

-Gar, hola- ¿Cómo demonios era posible que su simple voz causara esas sensaciones?

-¿Cómo has estado?- ¡Oh por Dios! El día de hoy iría por mi insignia de "El más idiota de todos". Es mi sueño hecho realidad. ¿Quién preguntaba, "como estas"? a una persona que había visto durante todo el día; Oh, bien dicho: Yo.

-Bien- sonrío.

-Yo…esto…Hace mucho calor ¿no?- odiaba mi nerviosismo ante ella.

-Si. Tengo una idea: ¿vamos por un helado?-

-Claro- ¿esto era una cita?- Vamos- dije tomando su mano y, para mi sorpresa, ella no retiro la suya. Un tenue sonrojo tiño sus blancas mejillas.

En menos de 10 minutos llegamos a la heladería. Abrí la puerta para ella y mi recompensa llego rápido; una sonrisa, calida y amable. Después de ella entre yo, nos sentamos en una de la mesas mas lejanas, ella fue la que decidió el lugar. Una pareja de ancianos, sentados alado de nosotros, nos miraban con… ¿ternura?

-Míralos John, son idénticos a nosotros en nuestros años de noviazgo- Dijo la anciana con voz dulce.

-Lo se Yuliss- Dijo mirándola como si, con ese simple hecho, el tiempo retrocediera algunos 40 años.

Mire a Tara, que se encontraba mirándome con los ojos totalmente desorbitados y la sangre comenzaba a acomularse en sus tersas mejillas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba, su mirada bajo a, al parecer, lo mas impactante que encantaba en ese momento, el suelo. Me acerque a su lado un poquito más, mientras ella no subía la mirada. Tome con delicadeza su mano e instantáneamente su mirada viajo hasta encontrase con mis ojos. No quería hablar, no quería asustarla, quería que si las cosas deberían de ser fueran, sólo eso. Acercó su cara un poco mas a la mía y, para ese entonces, yo ya sentía mi cara arder. Un par de centímetros más y sus labios serian _mios. Solo mios…_

-Disculpe, ¿Le tomo su orden?- La voz de la camarera nos saco de nuestro momento.

-Yo….si, porfavor.- Sentía tanta sangre en mi cara que podía sentir como el cuello de la camisa me apretaba.- ¿De que pedirás, Tara?- Voltee a verla y tenia la mirada baja.

-Crema con nuez-

-Que sean dos de crema con nuez, pora favor- pedí

-Vuelvo en seguida-

**Tara POV**

Me sentía tan apenada. Yo lo quería besar, pero esa camarera nos interrumpió.

-¿De que pedirás, Tara?- Me pregunto Gar, después de haber afirmado que pediríamos algo. No levante la vista.

-Crema con nuez- mustié

-Que sean dos de crema por nuez, por favor- pidió el.

-vuelvo en seguida- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, la cual Gar ni siquiera la noto.

Un sepulcral silencio nos invadió. Después de 10 minutos la mesera regreso con la orden.

- Dos helado de Crema con nuez- Dijo mirando, o mejor dicho, comiéndose con los ojos, a Gar. –Si Ocupan otro se mis servicios, no duden el pedirlo- dijo de manera sinuosa, y se frustro al ver que Gar no había entendido el doble sentido de la oración, ya que este se milito a asentir.

Comimos el helado de lenta, cada vez mas sumidos en el sepulcral silencio, que nos había visitado, otra vez. Cada quien estaba metido en sus asuntos. Lo vi de reojo y una sonrisilla bailaba en sus labios.

-Hey Tara- dijo rompiendo, mágicamente, el silencio. Le voltee a ver y recibí un poco de al y helado en mi mejilla, abarcando hasta la comisura de mis labios. Olvide el tenso momento vivido hace unos instantes y le embarre algo de helado en la nariz. Nos miramos a los ojos y los suyos brillaban tal y como los mios deberían de estar haciéndolo. Momentos después explotamos en carcajadas.

-Eso no se hace- le reprimí aun entre risas.

- tu también lo has hecho- contraataco.

Tome una de las servilletas de la mesa y me limpie la mejilla, el sólo me observaba, axial que decidí limpiarle la parte en donde tenia helado. Mi mano, involuntariamente, rozo la piel de su cara, con lo cual sentí un mar de emociones.

-Espera aun tienes un poco- dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

**Dick POV**

Había tratado de ser cortés, pero al parecer a ella no le agradaba eso.

-Mira te propongo lo siguiente- dije- Te llevo al aeropuerto, te dejo el choche, le dices una mentira a tu novio sobre que el coche se te quedo sin gasolina o lo que quieras, que te trajiste el coche de _tu amiga _y que después al llegar te caíste y por eso lo de tu pie ¿te parece?- ahora trataba de convencerla. Me miro con cara de "Ahora te las das de protector"

-Bien- dijo minutos después. Sonreí.

-Perfecto-

Llegamos al aeropuerto y baje del auto.

-Y ¿Cómo te iras?-

-En taxi-

-Cuando llegue, te aseguro que te lo compensare- Era la segunda vez que decía algo así; al parecer no le gustaba _deberle nada a nadie._

-No importa. Ahora, creo que te esperan- me regalo una pequeña, casi intangible, sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dijo y se fue hacia la entrada del edificio.

En seguida tome un taxi y me fui pensando en como una persona me había hecho cambiar, secretamente eh cambiado. Por ella. Por la noche de ayer.

_Flash Back._

_..._

* * *

_**Entra a la escena Madisson – o Iron Thorn, según me conozcan- cantando Listen To Your Heart**_

_**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
**__**before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Madisson: Ok, ya me tranquilice chics, pero es que me emociona que ya pude terminar este capitulo. Lo escribí alrededor de 5 veces, pero como tenia mi dedo índice, de la mano derecha, con una lesión no podía escribir rápido – a pesar de estar en mecanografía- y pues me desesperaba y cerraba todo sin guardar, ni nada. Pero ya esta aquí. Recién salido de la estufa (XD). Y pues muchas gracias por lo reviews, me sentía mal por que había recibido 6 y aun no me dignaba a subir capitulo, pero ya esta por acá.**_

_**Bueno ya no les quito el tiempo, espero les halla gustado este cap, en el siguiente verán por que el cambio de actitud de Dick y que paso con Gar y Tara, entre otras cosas. Y otra cosa que les quiero adelantar, La relación de Rachel con Jason no es tan feliz como la pintan –o como yo la pinto XD- , espero que se den cuenta el por que una frase en cursiva, pero bueno eso en el siguiente cap.**_

_**¡Hasta la Próxima!**_

_**I.T**_


	5. ¿Venganza? ¡Claro que no!

**De estudios, chicos y problemas**

**__________________________**

**¿Venganza? ¡Claro que no!**

**Dick POV**

_Flashback_

_Estaba tirado en el sofá, pensando. Solo eso. Estaba realmente incomodo ahí, cada medio minuto cambiaba de posición. ¿Por qué era yo el que tenía que dormir aquí? Bueno, si, había dos camas, de las cuales una estaba descontada, se veía incómoda; destendida (claro, eso se podía arreglar), y a simple vista con resortes de fuera (eso no se arreglaba), no quería imaginarme como sería al tracto. _

_Decidido: Iré a dormir con ella. ¡Sí! Eso haría. Aunque, no era una buena idea… No temía por ella, temía por mí, por lo que me haría la mañana siguiente. Tenia 17 años, y si de algo estaba seguro era que no quería que me castraran; OH, no, eso no._

_Aún con el temor (a lo que me llegara a pasar) merodeando por mis pensamientos, regrese a la habitación. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que ella estuviera dormida, abrí sigilosamente la puerta, exhale el aire que había contenido en los pulmones, que alivio. Ella, si estaba dormida._

_-No…- Oí el pequeño murmullo. Me asuste. ¡Por Dios! Ella era psíquica, y había leído mis pensamientos. Mierda.- Jason, no. Por favor, Jas…Jason. Déjame.- Suspire con alivio. Ella no era psíquica. Pero algo fuera de eso llamo mi atención: decía aquellas palabras con tanto dolor, que casi lo podía sentir. Una pregunto asalto a mi, según mi hermana, poco cerebro: ¿Quién demonios era Jason o Jas?- ¡Jas, basta!- Se veía bastante incomoda, comenzaba a moverse de manera desesperada, revolviendo las sabanas._

_Fuese quien fuese, ese Jason era un idiota. Uno más grande que yo._

_Me acerque a ella con cuidado; no quería asustarla. Me senté y poco a poco me fui recostando. Acerque mi cara a la suya, ella era hermosa. Había un esencial no-sé-que en ella. Sus ojos, su pequeña nariz, sus labios…esos labios. Nadie jamás de los nuncas me había puesto tan difícil la tarea de besar. Sacudí la cabeza. No era tiempo de estar pensando en eso. _

_Sentía su respiración agitada y jadeante en mi cara, agitándome los mechones de cabello. De la manera más suave que pude, le pase un brazo bajo la cabeza y el otro por encima de la cintura._

_-Trig…papá, hace años que termine con esas ilusiones- ¿ilusiones? ¿De que estaba hablando ahora?- No,….ya no lo hago- Su voz era hielo puro. Mamá seguía insistiéndonos a mí y a Tara que no habláramos de esa manera, que era muy hiriente. Comencé a trazar círculos en su espalda. Yo solo quería reconfortarla. No era lastima, de eso estaba seguro. Era algo más. Algo que no supe identificar. ¿Protección? En realidad era algo que no quería identificar. _

_Muy lentamente, su respiración volvió a ser pausada. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, el nudo (*) había pasado. Sonreí de manera inconsciente y, cuando me di cuenta de la cara de idiota que debería de tener, borre todo rastro de aquella mueca._

_Jamás había visto sufrir a alguien de aquella manera tan intensa. Yo sabía de sufrir, pero era poco probable que haya sufrido más que ella. _

_Y yo, también, era un idiota. Siempre había expuesto que todo lo malo que hacia se debía a eso. Que equivocado estaba…_

_Me levante de la cama, y camine rumbo al living. Dormiría en el sofá. Llegue a la puerta con paso ya cansino, Morfeo amenazaba con utilizar su magia como todas las demás noches, me di la libertad de verla nuevamente, si rostro se veía apacible, como el de un ángel; los Ángeles no deberían sufrir. Camine fura de la habitación hasta llegar al sofá. Y aún con el pensamiento de que ella no debería sufrir, no más, recordé la manera tan estúpida en como me había comportado con ella, hasta había pensado en vengarme. ¿Venganza? Claro estaba que no lo haría. Tendría que hallar una forma de disculparme._

_Esa noche había reflexionado sobre variadas cosas. Había cambiado. O por lo menos lo haría._

_Esa noche fue diferente. Fue especial._

_Flashbacks end. _

No tarde mucho en llegar a los edificios del campus. ¿Cómo tomaría su novio el que yo viviera con ella? ¿Quizá esta noche la pasaría con los chicos o quizá en casa? No lo sabía. Hablaría con ella después.

**Tara POV**

-Espera tienes un poco ahí- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de mi cara. Podía sentir su respiración. Y entonces….

Sus labios se impactaron…de manera suave, muy sutil, aun así más que un roce…contra mi mejilla.

Sentía el corazón sumamente acelerado. El solo había besado mi mejilla. Esperaba otra cosa. Acaso era tan ciego que no lo veía.

La desilusión embargo mi mente.

Volteé el rostro instantáneamente. En ese momento, lo último que quería hacer era verlo.

-Quiero irme- exigí, en un susurro nada firme. ¡Mierda! No quería llorar. No quería que me viera llorar. Estaba viendo fijamente el suelo, color crema, de la heladería, otra vez.

-¿Tara, pasa algo?- inquirió. 'No, claro que no pasa nada; nada que no sea que eres un idiota.' Fue mi primer pensamiento. No sabia por que me sorprendía tanto, después de todo, era amigo de mi hermano, 'Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres'. Hombres… siempre tan ellos. Tan hombres…

Mire hacia la ventana, el clima se había descompuesto; al igual que mi día. De una adorable temperatura a una lluvia estruendosa; de un momento que creía perfecto a patrañas.

-Me voy- dije levantándome de la silla.

-Tara…- me llamó. No quería voltear a verlo.

Traicionera debilidad…Si lo vi. Dejo unos dólares en la mesa y venia hacia mí.

Corrí.

Junto a mis pies y la lluvia, con la misma velocidad, comenzaron a corres las lagrimas de mis ojos.

-¡Tara!- Oí que nuevamente me llamaba. Trate de acelerar en ritmo. Dudaba que no me detuviera. Y entonces pasó.

Un par de brazos me tomaron. Uno de la parte del antebrazo, el otro por la cintura. Forcejeé. Lo intente, pero el tenia más fuerza física. Me atrajo hacia el. Comencé a golpearle con los puños cerrados en el pecho, pero de nada servia. Al parecer, no dejaría que me escapara de manera fácil. Me di por vencida y enterré mi cara en su pecho. Un escalofrío me recorrió, erizándome el vello. Estábamos empapados.

El agua caía fuerte y firme. Como su abrazo.

-¿Tara, que pasa, _mi_ pequeña?- Me hablo al oído, bajando un poco su rostro. Sollocé. Jamás, aunque yo quisiera, le pertenecería. Mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos; no por el.

-De verdad, _Garfield, _no pasa nada.- mentí

-Nunca me llamas 'Garfield'- observó-. Ahora dime que pasa- esta vez era una exigencia.

-¿Me quieres?-

-Mucho-

-No mientas-

-No lo hago-

-Si, si que lo haces. Y me lastimas- Sonrío. Que cínico era.

_De manera suave, muy sutil, aun así más que un roce…_ sus labios se impactaron…cumpliendo mi sueño.

Era un beso.

No uno en la mejilla, no en la mano, no en la coronilla, no en mi cabello, no en mi nariz, no en mi cuello, no en ninguna de las partes que no fueran mis labios.

Sus labios impactaron contra mis labios.

Mi primer beso…

Sus labios abrían y cerraban los míos. Su agarre en mi cintura se reforzó, levantándome un par de centímetros los talones, dejándome de puntitas. Lleve mías manos a sus, por el momento, húmedos cabellos. Presiono más sus labios a los míos. Y yo…

Yo no tenia idea de cómo corresponderle.

Hice mi más arduo intento. Esperaba haberlo hecho bien.

Pronto, tanto por mi falta de experiencia, como por la falta de oxigeno, rompimos el beso.

Gar, me miro fijamente, con expresión dura y fría, para después sonreírme. Le regrese el gesto. Sus manos tomaron las mías y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Soltó la que no daba a su costado.

-¿Te sigo lastimando?

-No lo creo.

-Bien, si ese es el caso: Te quiero.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-Sonreí

-Hablaremos más tarde.- puntualizó.

-¿Acerca de que?

-De por que no creías que yo realmente te quería…te quiero- corrigió. Conteste con una mueca que, creo, ni el ni yo pudimos identificar -¿Hora de irnos?- pregunto a media voz

-Preferiría que no- respondí en el mismo tono.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero si no nos vamos en este momento, moriremos de pulmonía. Y aún me quedan muchas cosas para darte. Clases de besos seria una de las prioridades.- Sonrío de forma pícara. Por mi parte me sonroje.

Rápidamente regresamos a donde había dejado el auto y emprendimos camino a los departamentos.

Kory POV

Me encontraba en el centro comercial. Me hacia falta una falda, si, una falda…uhm….rosa. Si, no tenía una falda en ese color. Entre a una tienda llamada 'Live Pink'. De seguro tendrían lo que estaba buscando. Comencé a mirar entre los estantes. Unas me gustaban, otras no. Unas tenían un bonito color, otras no. Me decidí por un par de ellas. Por una parte, había una corta con una cinto maravilloso; la otra era larga y con suaves destellos. Pasé al probador. No tarde mucho en identificar con cual me quedaría. En definitiva la corta era micho mejor. Salí y pagué la prenda.

Caminaba hacia el estacionamiento y mi celular sonó. Rápidamente conteste.

-¡Hola!

-Hola, Kory- Era Rachel.

-Rachel, ¿necesitas algo, amiga?

-Bueno, si. Te quería pedir un favor.

-Claro. Dime. Lo que sea.

-Mi novio y me hermano llegaron a la ciudad el día de hoy. Quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a recogerlos en el aeropuerto. Surgió un incidente. Y, quizá, me podrías ayudar.

-Suena grandioso, querida amiga. ¿Estas en el aeropuerto central?- Era una sorpresa que ella tuviese novio. No porque fuera fea o algo así. Pero no era muy sociable. Aún así me alegraba por ella. No le tenía envidia por que yo no tuviera un novio. Claro que no. Aparte, si yo no tenía una relación _así _era porque nunca había llegado el chico indicado.

-Si, aquí estoy.

-Entonces nos vemos enseguida. No tardo.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

-Bye-bye.- Ambas cortamos la llamada.

Rápidamente llegue al aeropuerto. Cuando llegue Rachel me contó lo que había pasado. Y algo me sorprendió: Dick jamás actuaba así, con nadie. ¿Qué le estaría pasando? Lo conocía de años y jamás había actuado así. Algo estaba pasando.

Una llamada entro al celular de mi amiga. 'Jason, llegare en 20 minutos. El trafico esta bastante pesado.' Avisó. No entendí muy bien el porque. ¿Que no ya estábamos aquí? Después de colgar me dijo que si podía llevarme el auto de Dick, y lo hice; bueno realmente ambas lo fuimos a dejar. Lo dejamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, regresamos en taxi. A Dick le daría un infarto al saber que lo dejamos ahí. Lo llamaría más tarde para avisarle. De seguro que se molestaría con Rachel.

Al llegar, nuevamente, al aeropuerto, caminamos hasta la sala de espera.

Un joven alto y de cabellera larga y negra tomo a Rachel en un abrazo, levantándola del suelo unos centímetros. El joven que tenía en brazos a mi amiga era increíblemente guapo. Tenía los ojos más profundos que había llegado a conocer; el espeso color negro en ellos era grandioso. Tenía la quijada varonil y fuerte. ¡Por Dios! Ese era tenia que ser el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra. El joven había dejado, nuevamente, a mi amiga con los pies en el suelo, se miraban y sonreían. Al parecer si que se apreciaban…

Oh, oh. _Él_ era su novio.

…

_(*) Nudo. Me refiero al 'clímax' (dígase lo más difícil, el problema, etc.) del cuento o historia._

**Hola, hola.**

**¡Eh regresado! Y esta vez no tengo perdón de dios. Lo sé. Tarde siglos en actualizar. Pero estaba en una crisis de inspiración; simplemente no llegaba.**

**Bueno, bueno, pero ya esta aquí el nuevo cap. Siendo sinceras es el que más me ha gustado. Ame el Dick POV, después de todo Dick no es tan…hombre (como los define Tara. Pero la entiendo. Es decir los hombres son muy ellos ^^) Bien pues a partir de acá ya se va a mejorar la relación RXR (ustedes saben a quienes me refiero). Por cierto también ame a BB, es tan despistado. Por cierto (y supongo que ya se dieron cuenta) en este cap no hubo Rachel POV. Me gusto más así. EL de ella lo incluiré en el siguiente capitulo; del cual ya tengo la mitad. **

**Saludos en especial a mi amiga Thedarckraven17 que sabe que tengo cerebro de teflón. Y se me olvida todo. Pero ya te deje el review. Aparte estaba enfermita (T_T) el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba en paz. Mi última semana de clases con puro dolor. No, no, no, valla suerte la mía. Ah, si, también saludos a Sun & Sub (las extraño).**

**¡Les tengo un trato! (a todas las que leen esto). Como ya les dije tengo ya avanzado el siguiente capitulo; entonces este es el trato:**

-Más de 6 reviews subo en 4 días.

**- De 6 a 5 reviews, subo en 10 días**

**- de 4 a menos reviews, subo en….en cuanto quiera XD. No, no, en 20 días.**

**¿Les parece el trato? A mi si XD**

_**She loves you, ya,ya ya. – the Beatles (recomendación musical, no pregunten por que la puse)**_

**I. Thorn.**


	6. Pagando Deudas

_Por desgracia, nada de esto me pertenece, me limito a jugar un rato con los personajes._

**De estudios, chicos y problemas**

**__________________________**

**Pagando deudas.**

**Rachel. POV.**

Después de llegar al aeropuerto con Kory, lo primero que sentí fueron dos brazos levantándome del suelo. Cerré los ojos, tensándome un segundo, después logre identificar el característico olor a limpio de él. El tenía cierta obsesión por el agua.

Garth. Sonreí, el era mi familia.

Le abrasé, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, y cerré más fuertemente los ojos, ya algo miríada.

-Basta, Garth- advertí.

-Esta bien- accedió él.

En cuanto me dejo con los pies en el piso, tuve unas rosas blancas en mi rostro. Le regale una sonrisa al propietario del detalle. El también sonrío.

-Prin, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Jason, gracias por preguntar- Aunque, sinceramente, si me veía en una pieza, ahí, en frente de el: era por que estaba bien. Y el lo sabia, nadie me había hecho mas daño que él. Decidí ahorrarme las formalidades y pase a las presentaciones.

-Kory – le llame a la joven de tras mío -. Ellos son Jason, mi novio –quizá la palabra salio un tanto forzada-, y Garth, mi hermano. Garth, Jason, ella es Kory, una amiga.

-Gusto en conocerlos- saludo cordial y sonrojada la pelirroja.

-El gusto es nuestro- informo Garth. Después se saludaron de manos. Jason también lo hizo.

-¿Qué les parece ir a comer?- inquirió Jas.

-Me gustaría- accedí.

-Realmente quiero darme una ducha- pidió Garth

-Vamos, Garth, acompaña a la amiga de Rachel- insistió Jason.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Salimos del aeropuerto, y entramos al auto de Kory.

-Pensé que traías tu auto- dijo Garth.

-No- respondí tajante, no quería dar explicaciones. Garth se limito a asentir.

Paramos en un restaurante de la zona centro de la ciudad, cada quien pidió a su gusto. La comida estuvo, sinceramente deliciosa. Estuvimos hablando amenamente, acerca del viaje o de las clases o nuevos amigos que había hecho recientemente.

Paseamos un rato por ahí, comiendo helado. Recordé que tenía que llevarme el auto de Dick, en fin mi pie ya estaba mejor.

Necesitaba distraer a Jason para que anocheciera y tuvieran que ir a buscar un hotel. Tenia nulas ganas de dar explicaciones acerca de el por que llevaba un choche que no solo no era mío, sino que era de mi compañero (ni siquiera compañera) de cuarto; y si lo hacia Jason se pondría celoso. No quería una pelea.

Así que entramos el cine, fuimos a jugar (o por lo menos ellos jugaron) a un centro de juegos tridimensionales. Y por ultimo cenamos.

Al final Jason dijo que era tarde y que no quería retenernos más y que ellos deberían buscar un cuarto de hotel para alquilar, así que se fueron.

Kory se despidió diciendo que me vería luego.

Regrese al campus en el coche de Dick. Lo estacione cerca de la puerta de la entrada del edificio donde estábamos. Rápidamente subí a la habitación.

Ahí estaba sentado Dick, en uno de los extremos del sofá, con su computadora en el regazo, mirando con el ceño fruncido el aparato.

-Dick…- le llame para entregarle sus llaves. El volteo, y sus facciones se suavizaron. – Aquí están tus llaves- le dije pasándoselas-. Gracias por lo de hoy

-No fue nada.

-No, créeme, si lo fue- el se limito a asentir con una suave sonrisa.

-Rachel- dijo aclarándose la garganta-, Tara hará una fiesta la próxima semana, en mi casa. Dijo que quería que fueras. Que si querías, ella y Kory, te espirarían en su habitación el martes.

-Si, esta bien. Gracias.

Me senté en el otro extremo del sofá. Realmente quería, por lo menos, llevarme bien con mi compañero de habitación.

-Dick, si quieres puedes dormir en la cama el día de hoy. Yo dormiré aquí en el sofá.

-Descuida, Rachel, duerme tú en la cama.

-Dick, eh, yo… quisiera pagarte, de alguna o otra forma, lo que has hecho por mi. Así que si hubiera alguna manera me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

-No, no. De verdad, no lo hice con esa intención- dijo, al parecer, sinceramente.

-¿Podrías decirle a tu hermana que no puedo ir?

Bien, pero, siéndote sincero- dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca y dejándola ahí-, Kory y Tara juntas son tenacidad pura, y dudo que te dejen faltar a su reunión.

-Bien, pues, buenas noches.

-Descansa.

Dick Grayson comenzaba a caerme bien.

Es noche, extrañamente, había dormido bien.

La semana paso tranquila. Veía a Jason, hablaba con el y con mi hermano, casi diariamente. Mi relación con Dick estaba bien. El había cambiado mucho. Demasiado. Yo no intentaba de ser coqueto ni seducir a la primera chica que le pasaba por el camino. Había sido un cambio casi milagroso. Respetábamos los límites impuestos y algunas veces hacíamos tareas juntos. Me pedía ayuda con literatura, puesto que decía que no entendía muy bien; aunque siempre que le explicaba entendía rápido. Era un muchacho inteligente.

**Kory. POV**

Ese día había sido un día grandioso, por un lado Dick comenzaba a comportarse como un hombre, y a pesar de que yo sabia como trataba a la mujeres, el era como un hermano mayor para mi; el me defendía y era una linda persona, pero a causa de lo que había sufrido, había cambiado mucho, yo lo sabia de sus labios. Y no había muchos que lo supieran

Y por otro lado el hermano de Rachel, Garth, quien en un principio pensé que era su novio, era un joven maravilloso: Serio, gentil y muy lindo. Me había acompañado hoy al centro comercial, claro que con Rachel y su novio

Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con Tara y Garfield abrazados viendo una película. En cuanto me vieron, Garfield argumento que tenía deberes que hacer y que nos dejaba solas. Se despidió de mi amiga con un beso muy cerca de los labios, se podría decir que en la comisura, y me dio un abrazo, salio agitando la mano.

-Así que el y tu…

-Eh…si- dijo un poco apenada Tara.

Corrí a abrazarla, después de todo el era lo que ella siempre había querido. Después de contarme como sucedieron las cosas le conté lo de Garth y también lo del repentino cambio de su hermano.

-Es bastante extraño lo de Dick. Desde que supo lo de nuestros pa…- dejo la oración incompleta

-Lo sé.

Seguimos hablando durante varios minutos más del tema. Después Tara me informo que haría una reunión la siguiente semana en su casa. Que era para estar con su papá y festejar su cumpleaños.

-Esta bien, ¿a que horas hay que estar listas?- Tara y yo hacíamos planes con bastante tiempo para tener todo preparado.

-Más tardar a las 2:00 pm.

-Ok. Hasta mañana, iré a darme una ducha y después a dormir, hoy camine mucho.

-Claro, pero es que la caminata no fue nada agradable- dijo burlona mientras yo entraba al cuarto de baño.

Decidí dejar la conversación hasta ahí, si la seguía, jamás terminaría.

**Tara. POV**

Estaba algo… ¿perturbada? ¿Emocionada?...no sabía definirlo pero era algo entre los dos. Eso si lo sabia.

Dick, mi hermano, que se había portado como todo un casanovas durante años y años, le gustaba, aparentemente, alguien, y, también aparentemente, era real.

Después de los primeros años de que el comenzara con su actitud pensé que jamás terminaría, y que al final el se quedaría solo. Sin alguien a quien querer. Pero, al parecer, no era así. No por ahora.

Tome asiento frente a la computadora, que se encontraba sobre el café escritorio, y entre a mi cuenta de correo electrónico; ahí estaba mi hermano, abrí una ventana con él para comenzar una conversación.

'Hola, Dick', salude.

"¿Qué quieres?" al parecer no estaba de humor. Ni modo, me tendría que aguantar.

'Tengo planeado hacer una reunión la próxima semana, por el cumpleaños de papá. Te espero ese día (Martes) y necesito que estés listo más tardar a las 2:00 pm.' informe.

"ok"

'Dile a Rachel, por favor'

"¿La invitaras? La acabas de conocer"

'Me cae bien. Limítate a decirle. Gracias'

"Si. Supongo. ¿Será formal o informal?"

'Formal'

"Esta bien. Adiós, Tara"

'Adiós'

Y dejo de estar _online_

Me fui a la cama después de unos minutos.

-----------------

Una semana después

Martes.

Me levante a las 9:00 am.

El instituto estaría cerrado por remodelaciones, según habían indicado. Claro que era sabido que las supuestas remodelaciones eran las inconformidades de los maestros, por paga, por horarios, entre otros asuntos de ellos.

Comencé a preparar lo que haría en el día. Tendríamos que estar preparados a las 2:00 pm. Para marcharnos, en casa nos arreglaríamos, pero primero adornaríamos el salón.

La mañana paso rápida entre deberes escolares, comer, dormir, por que me había levantado temprano, escoger ropa, mi novio, y otras cosas.

Kory había ido a tratar de convencer a Rachel, quien suponíamos, no quería ir. Así que recogí el apartamento.

Comí a la 1:00 pm. Después me duche y recogí la ropa que me pondría.

Después de eso, los chicos, y por supuesto que también las chicas, incluyendo a Rachel, estábamos listos para partir.

El trayecto a casa era de unos 20 minutos, así que enguanto llegamos comenzamos a trabajar.

Para las 4:00 pm. El salón ya estaba listo, había globos, adornos coloridos, a pesar de que a papá no le gustaba mucho lo colorido, y también un anuncio que colgaba de las escaleras, este decía "Felicidades, Bruce".

A partir del momento en que terminamos, comenzamos a arreglarnos. Dick subió a su cuarto, ahí se ducharía el. Kory iría a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Gar y Vic se ducharían en el baño central y se cambiarían en la habitación de huéspedes que no tenia cuarto de baño. Y Rachel, quien se negaba a ducharse en una casa ajena por vergüenza, decía que ella no quería estar ahí, que si podía regresar al campus; pero no la dejaríamos. En fin, a ella le habíamos dado la ducha del cuarto que estaba continuo al de Dick. Todos subimos a donde nos correspondía.

**Dick POV**

Subí a mi cuarto arrastrando los pies. Ese era uno de los días en que sientes que no tienes fuerza más que para nada. Abrí y me encerré. Quizá si dormía una hora recuperaría energía, después de todo seria una larga velada la que me esperaba, y Bruce no llegaba hasta las 6:30 pm. Así que no había motivo para apresurarme.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, pero no se detuvieron en la mía, se detuvieron en la que estaba a mi lado. Fuera quien fuera tardaría en abrir, esa puerta tenia cierta 'maña' tenias que mover un poco la cerradura hacia la izquierda para abrir, sino lo hacías no abría.

Unos suaves golpes en mi puerta hicieron que me levantara de la cama. Mi sorpresa fue bastante al ver a Rachel parada en frente de mi puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirí. Aunque sabia que era por la puerta del cuarto que le habían dado. No sabía por que, pero lo sabía.

-Eh, si. Tara me dio la puerta continua a la tuya y no la puedo abrir- dijo un tanto apenada.

-Oh, si. Es que es necesario que muevas la cerradura un poco.- dije mientras me paraba en frente de la puerta y la abría.

-Entiendo- murmuro después de que abrí la puerta-. Gracias- dijo entrando y viéndome a la cara. Se quedo ahí esperando a que me fuera, supuse, pero por alguna razón extraña y desconocida no quería irme.

-Bueno, me voy – dije pero mis piernas no acataban indicaciones.

-Si, adiós.

Al ver que ni ella cerraba la puerta ni que yo me iba de ahí, ambos soltamos una risita. Tome la perilla de la puerta y la cerré lentamente, si no lo hacia me quedaría como un loco parado ahí en frente de ella; y a pesar de eso me quede unos segundos viendo la blanca puerta. Ella era diferente a cualquier chica que hubiese conocido anteriormente. Quizá era eso lo que hacia que estuviera como en trance últimamente.

Me alegraba que nos lleváramos mejor. Comenzábamos a hablar más, aunque nunca mucho, a no ser que ella tocara el tema "Jason", por que cuando ella mencionaba ese nombre sentía una sensación de hormigueo en la garganta y apretaba los labios para no soltar palabras inadecuadas que describieran a, lo que yo pensaba que era, su 'simpático novio'.

También hacíamos tras juntos. A veces cuando acabábamos y sabia que ella se iría, le pedía ayuda con literatura, y aunque realmente entendía todo a la perfección. quería hablar más con ella.

Creo que a eso se le podría llamar el inicio de una amistad. Quizá.

Me fui de nueva cuenta a mi habitación. Aún tenía tiempo para dormir, pero el ya no tenia sueño. Así que, comencé a preparar mi ropa. Tara había insistido en que, como era formal y algunos clientes de la compañas Wyne Irian, me pusiera un saco negro, al igual que el pantalón. La camisa, bueno, esa por lo menos yo la escogería.

Al poco tiempo comencé a ducharme, después de la relajante y caliente ducha, que me destenso todos los músculos, comencé a cambiarme, lo hice sin prisas. Al fin y al cabo, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Baje a las seis de la tarde. En el salón estaban los chicos, las chicas no.

Poco tiempo después bajo Kroy, quien llevaba un elegante vestido rosa pastel, strapless _(*)_ y con destellos plateados.

-Rachel, te ves bien- oí que decía Tara.

-Me siento incomoda- comento aquella fría vos a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

Mi hermana bajo y, junto a ella, Rachel, a quien llevaba casi arrastrando, si hay que ceñirse a los detalles.

Me quede sorprendido.

Mi hermana lucia bonita. Llevaba un vestido color azul celeste, muy elegante, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El color del vestido resaltaba su piel y su cabello.

Pero Rachel…Ella se veía hermosa, divina, parecía una diosa. El elegante, sencillo y ajustado vestido negro que se le ceñía a la figura le hacia ver perfecta a mis ojos. Llevaba unos tacones no muy altos, color negro y con pequeñas piedras plateadas. Y una discreta gargantilla.

Alguien, que identifique como Víctor, carraspeo llamando la atención de los presentes, y, de paso, interrumpiendo mi mirada en ella. Cosa que agradecí.

-Bueno, viejo, no quiero ser descortés ni arruinar tu momento, pero creo que el coche que viene ahí- dijo apuntando una de las ventanas- es tu padre.

Y si lo era. El negro auto había entrado al garaje y no tardaría mucho en llegar a la puerta principal.

Tara dijo que nos preparáramos y apago las lámparas. En cuanto Bruce entro y encendió la luz todos gritamos "Felicidades", excepto Rachel, quien estando a mi lado se quedo en silencio. Bruce sonrío y Tara rápidamente fue a abrazarlo, el regreso el gesto. Uno a uno nos acercamos a felicitarlo, Rachel también lo hizo. A ella la tuvimos que presentar puesto que a todos los demás ya nos conocía.

-Bueno, un gusto en conocerte, Rachel.

-El gusto es mío. – dijo ella.

Poco tiempo después comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Amigos, empresario, y otra gente que no conocía. Cuando el reloj marco las ocho de la noche casi todos los invitados estaban presentes. No eran muchos, pero tampoco eran pocos.

Pasamos a las mesas que tara había alquilado. Nosotros, los del instituto, nos sentamos en una mesa. La música no tardo en sonar en todo el salón. Pronto cambio el ritmo, al parecer era la hora de la cena. Los meseros sirvieron lo que se les había dicho, la gente comió en silencio. Después de una hora, que fue lo que duraron las tres entradas del banquete _(**)_, la música comenzó a escucharse.

-Amigas, Rachel y Tara, la dulce melodía de la música nos llama a la pista – dijo Kory, que dios sabría de donde decía "la dulce melodía de la música" puesto que la música era estruendosa, invitando a las chicas a ir a bailar.

-Vamos, Rachel- Dijo Tara levantándose de su asiento. Con la mano entrelazada con Garfield…Esperen… ¿la mano entrelazada con Garfield? Hablaría con el después.

-No, gracias. Vallan ustedes- Negó la pelinegra.

-Víctor, amigo, ¿quieres bailar con migo?- pregunto Kory.

-Por supuesto- dijo el aludido, levantándose y poniéndose de pie.

-Amiga, Rachel, vamos, baila con nosotras.

-Más tarde, Kory.

Y sin más, todos, excepto ella y yo, abandonaron la mesa, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, en donde ya había gente.

Voltee a ver a mi acompañante que parecía que se entretenía viendo su copa de agua, rápidamente mire hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué cuando la veía me hechizaba? Me quede viendo la pista, en donde mis amigos bailaba animados y sonriendo.

-¿Por que si quieres bailar no buscas una pareja?- dijo ella, haciendo que volteara a verla.

-No sé. Nadie de aquellas mesas me cae significativamente bien. Nadie presta atención realmente. Solo vienen a ver que hacen mal las personas- Y, aunque realmente no tenia ganas de bailar, cuando ella lo menciono, algo en mi dijo 'baila con ella'-. ¿Tú quieres bailar?

-No.

-Vamos, alguna ves me dijeron que si ibas a una fiesta tenias que bailar aunque sea un poco- era realmente una mala mentira, me dije a mi mismo.

-Pero no es como si yo realmente hubiera querido estar aquí- murmuró.

-Bueno, pero ya estas aquí.-

Ella se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Quieres bailar con migo?- ella me miro algo sorprendida. Y decidido, me levante de mi asiento y le puse una mano en frente, esperando a que la tomara. Miro mi mano, y después de unos minutos coloco la suya sobre la mía.

Caminamos hacia la pista y comenzamos a movernos según la música que sonaba. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el ritmo de la música cambio drásticamente. De la estruendosa electrónica a una suave balada. Le mire y ella hizo lo mismo. Realmente pensé que me diría que quería irse a sentar, pero cuando tome su mano y la lleve a mi hombro ella no se negó. Sonreí. Puse una de mis manos en su cintura y se cuerpo quedo mas junto al mío. Y comenzamos a bailar. Pude sentir su dulce olor a lavanda inundándome los pulmones. Y nuevamente sonreí.

Ella quería pagar deudas; ahora ya estaban saldadas.

…

(*) Strapless. Son de esos vestidos que no tienen tirantes.

(**) Las tres entradas del banquete, esas son la entrada (que la mayoría de las veces es crema.), el plato fuerte (lo que es la comida) y el postre (lo que nos gusta mas que todo XD)

**Hey, hola.**

**Pues ya eh regresado y con un capitulo totalmente diferente a lo que había escrito como capitulo 6. Y se preguntaran ¿como esta eso? Y bien, pues, se los explico: El día que publique el 5to capitulo dije que si me dejaban una cantidad de reviews publicaría en cierto tiempo; esta idea salio de que yo ya tenia avanzado el capitulo 6. Pero por el mugre destino mi computadora murió. De un día para otro, simple y sencillo. De hecho cuando mi compu murio, yo solo sabia que me habían dejado 4 reviews.**

**Después mi papá (que es ingeniero en sistemas bla, bla, bla…) trato de arreglarla y se la llevo pero me trajo la triste noticia de que mi compu estaba muerta, toda, totalmente, que se podría traducir como: '! Nada de mi disco duro se salvo!' . Y para el colmo tenia el capitulo 8 completo (el 7 no, pero el ocho me salio así que el 7 iría de acuerdo al capitulo 6 anterior y el 8 que ya tenia.). Y pues ya muerta mi pc, tuve que esperar mucho para tener una nueva. Un mes. Y cuando ya la tuve (ayer en la noche) comencé a trabajar arduamente en el cap. Pero salio diferente. Aún así, me gustó.**

**Por cierto, quería anunciarles lo siguiente:**

**-ThedarckRaven17 y su servidora tenemos un proyecto en mente (que se realizara cuando terminemos los que tenemos individualmente) que se trata de que los titanes se vuelven niños, algunos. Sólo diré eso para no arruinar la sorpresa.**

**Esperamos que ansíen nuestro proyecto.**

**Ahora, pasando a los reviews (que al final fueron 6, los cuales agradezco mucho):**

**(Janisita): Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi recomendación musical XD y que por supuesto ayas dicho que actualizara pronto, cosa que como ya sabes no pude hacer. Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.**

**(linda-ravstar): Muchas gracias por opinar que tal te parece mi fic. Me agrado que encontraras tierna la parte de Tara y Gar, puesto que ese era mi principal objetivo. Y por cierto creo que ya te diste cuenta de que a Star no le gusto Jason. Muchas gracias por el review, ojala sigas apoyándome.**

**(RaheBlHi): Trompetas y redoble de tambores para ti: De los que dijeron algo de lo del Kory POV tu fuiste la única que supo que a Kory quien le gustó fue Acualad. Saludos para ti. Y como siempre, muchas gracias por tu review; ayudan a que siga esto.**

**Lucia (y yo Shadow): Muchas gracias por el review. Por cierto no es necesario que odies a tu amado Shadow, o por lo menos no mucho XD. Y por supuesto, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado al escena BBxt. Y creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que a Kory no le gustó Jass, jeje no era mi intención que pensaran eso y no se si habrá alguien onda Tanya de Twilight, creo que no podría darle al personalidad de ella, o de cualquier otra personaje del libro, a alguien de los Teen Titans. En fin, espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

**Gris96: Gracias por el apoyo y por todos los elogios que me dijiste. Muchas gracias por el review. Y por su puesto que no te iba a dejar con todas las dudas, pero para resolverlas todas tendrás que seguir leyendo; espero que si lo hagas.**

**(ThedarckRaven17): Te deje al ultimo, pero como sabes no por eso menos importante. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga. Ansío trabajar junto a ti en los nuevos proyectos ^^. Saluditos también a Sub y Sun, que pobre Fire como la han de tratar XD, saludos a ella también.**

**¡Saludos generales!**

**-Recomendación musical: Amazing- Aerosmith (esta canción ayuda mucho)**

**Hasta luego**

**I. Thorn**

**P.D.: Lamento si hay muchos errores de gramática. Pero hize esto en menos de 2 días. Apiádense de mi.**


End file.
